Bonnie (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Bonnie |jname= |tmname=Eureka |slogan=no |image=Bonnie XY.png |size=130px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |gender=Female |hometown=Lumiose City |region=Kalos |relatives= (brother), Meyer (father) |trainer=no |game=counterpart |counterpart=Bonnie |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=XY001 |epname=Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! |enva=Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld |java=Mariya Ise (XY001-XY086, XY101-present) Mika Kanai (XY087-XY100) }} Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is an aspiring Pokémon Trainer and a former of . She made her debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with her older brother, . In the anime History Before traveling with Ash Bonnie was first seen with her brother Clemont in Lumiose City. Both were standing outside the Prism Tower when they watched Ash go inside to challenge the Lumiose Gym. When Ash was ejected out of the building, Clemont saved Ash with his Clemontic Gear while Bonnie saved Ash's Pikachu by catching him before he hit the ground. Thinking that he was cute, Bonnie hugged Pikachu, who shocked her in retaliation. Bonnie quickly apologized and explained that she is too young to have her own Pokémon and therefore always becomes excited when she meets one. Though she cannot own a Pokémon, she participates in other activities when she can. When Clemont and Ash had a against each other, she refereed the match for them. She later led them to Professor Sycamore's lab when was injured by . In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Bonnie met Professor Sycamore's and played with the professor's other Pokémon, before Team Rocket infiltrated the lab. Bonnie tagged along with Ash and Clemont to help free the enraged Garchomp from the machine controlling her, and Bonnie watched her brother use one of his inventions to break in to the Prism Tower. As Ash's traveling companion In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Bonnie and Clemont officially decided to accompany Ash on his journey through Kalos. Later in the episode, the group encountered a wild . Bonnie asked Clemont to allow her to keep Dedenne, and Ash agreed, Bonnie tried to offer a berry to Dedenne, but a wild stole the berry, scaring off Dedenne in the process. She later watched with her brother as Ash caught the . After it was caught, Bonnie scolded Fletchling for stealing Dedenne's food but quickly forgave the Pokémon. Dedenne was later seen following Bonnie and the others. Then, in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, Bonnie met the Dedenne from the previous episode when he stole the food she was trying to feed to Pikachu and Fletchling. She begged Clemont to capture him for her, but Dedenne forced the group to chase him in several holes in the ground, which caused Dedenne and Pikachu to get lost together. Eventually, Pikachu and Dedenne returned, but a previous encounter with Team Rocket left Dedenne exhausted to the point of fainting, much to Bonnie's horror. After Dedenne was rejuvenated by one of Clemont's inventions, he bonded with Clemont and helped defeat Team Rocket. Afterward, Dedenne allowed Clemont to capture him so that Bonnie could keep him in her satchel. In From A to Z!, Bonnie discovered a strange, green Pokémon (unbeknownst to her or her friends, a Core) resting in her satchel. The Pokémon panicked upon seeing Bonnie and attempted to escape, to no avail. Although baffled as to what it was, as Ash and 's attempts to scan it with their Pokédexes had proven futile, Bonnie nicknamed it Squishy (Japanese: プニちゃん Puni-chan) in the absence of a species name, dead set on looking after it. Unfortunately, Squishy was quickly lost because of a stampede caused by Sawyer's . Although they quickly caught up to it, it had been captured by a group of Team Flare led by Celosia. Ash and Sawyer were able to rescue Squishy from Team Flare, Bonnie catching it after it was dropped by Celosia's . Later, Bonnie was unable to get Squishy to eat, not understanding why until it crawled over to a rock to rest and absorb sunlight. Afterwards, when it saw Terminus Cave on Serena's Town Map, it attacked the device, apparently thinking it was a portal to the cave; as a result, the group decided that was their next destination. That night, Squishy, detecting that Celosia was still searching for it, woke the group. The group once again defended it, Serena and Clemont falling back to escape with Bonnie and Squishy as Ash and Sawyer covered their escape. However, Bonnie lost her balance and fell while crossing a river; although she didn't seem hurt, she had lost Squishy again. By the time she reunited with Squishy, it was exhausted from having defended itself against another group of Team Flare Grunts led by Bryony, but it absorbed light to recover, much to Bonnie's relief. During Meeting at Terminus Cave!, Bonnie brought Squishy back to Terminus Cave, where it started meditating in the water. When Team Flare attacked, Bonnie nearly got hit by 's but was saved by Ash. Greninja eventually recovered Squishy and gave it to Bonnie, but Squishy ultimately decided to battle Team Flare itself. In doing so, Bonnie and her friends learned that Squishy had the ability to access stronger formes. In this act of bravery, however, Squishy got separated from the rest of Ash's group, which left Bonnie very worried. During the events of A Cellular Connection!, Bonnie wanted to go look for Squishy even though Clemont explicitly forbade her from doing so, out of concern that she would get hurt. When the group eventually got chased by a group of wild as a result of Bonnie's recklessness, got hurt saving her from a nasty fall. Bunnelby was admitted to a Pokémon Center, which left Bonnie feeling very guilty about it, and she promptly went to look for the herbs necessary to cure him. By the end of the episode Bunnelby had recovered. Squishy had overseen Bonnie's efforts, and as a result returned to the group once more, as it believed humans and Pokémon could live together thanks to Bonnie. During the following episodes, Bonnie would often be able to tell whenever Squishy was worried, and would sing a song to calm it. During A Keeper for Keeps?, Bonnie's attempts to get Clemont a wife actually got a girl interested in him, to her own surprise. She was very displeased as she feared this meant Clemont would stop caring for her. She made several attepts to break them up, all of which backfired. At the end of the episode, however, Clemont revealed that he intended to continue looking after Bonnie. Having learned nothing from the whole ordeal, Bonnie immediately resumed her attempts to get Clemont a wife. During the events of Championing a Research Battle!, she was the one who told Diantha about Ash and Greninja's unique transformation. Later on, she would be the one to dub the forme "Ash-Greninja". After watching Ash at the Lumiose Conference, Bonnie was shocked when Squishy fled after the stadium was attacked by weird vines. In the following episode, despite the protests of Blaziken Mask, she went after Squishy along with Clemont and Serena. After she finally sense exactly where Squishy was, she was amazed when it transformed into a Zygarde to confront the one under Team Flare's control. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, She watched as Squishy and Z2 were battling each other throughout Lumiose City, until the former was subdued by the latter. She sensed Squishy's pain and fell to her knees and after she stood back up, she was rescued by Blaziken Mask's Mega Blaziken when one of the giant roots almost attacked her. Despite Blaziken Mask's attempt to comfort her, she couldn't help but to scream out as she kept feeling Squishy's pain. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Bonnie kept trying to reach out to Squishy, who in return attacked her with vines. After Blaziken Mask took a hit for her, a desperate Bonnie began to tear up and, with no other options left, began singing Squishy's song. This managed to snap Squishy out of its mind control, and Bonnie was overjoyed when Squishy came to her side. Soon after, however, Squishy left after it sensed Z2 being freed from Team Flare's control. In the following episode, Bonnie followed Squishy who searched for Z2. Z2 initially was very skeptical and hostile with Squishy and Bonnie, but Bonnie reached out to Z2 and it allowed Bonnie to carry it. After that, Bonnie along with Squishy, Z2, and Blaziken Mask were brought along in the helicopter with Ash, Alain, Clemont, and Malva, who's chasing after the Giant Rock. For most of the fight with the Giant Rock, Bonnie stayed with Squishy and Z2 at the side lines watching the event with Mairin and Serena who was tasked to protect the two young girls. In Forming a More Perfect Union!, after a devastating attack from the Giant Rock, Bonnie and Clemont finally discovered the true identity of Blaziken Mask as their father, whose mask fell off during the attack. When Squishy and Z2 both left her to stop the Giant Rock for good, Bonnie tried to chase them but she was stopped by Meyer. Soon after, Squishy and Z2 joined hands and transformed into Zygarde's Perfect Forme, and Bonnie was shown to be very excited, cheering the Legendary Pokémon stopping Lysandre, destroying the Giant Rock, and restoring Kalos's environment back to normal. However, after reverting into the cores, both Squishy and Z2 had to leave her, as they were slightly exhausted from the battle and requires some rest. Before leaving, Squishy expressed its deep gratitude towards Bonnie for protecting it all this time and showing it that humans and Pokémon may have hope and determination to never give up. As Squishy and Z2 fades away, Bonnie tearfully proclaimed her love to the Legendary Pokémon once again. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Bonnie helped Ash, Serena, and her father clean up the gym to prepare for the gym's reopening. At Professor Sycamore's lab, she and the others helped Mairin prepare for the welcome party for Alain. Bonnie made a decoration of Squishy and said that she missed him, wondering what he was up to ever since the Team Flare incident ended. Ash reassured that Squishy was doing fine, and Bonnie agreed. The next day, she watched the Gym battle between Alvin and Clembot, which ended with Alvin being the victor. After the Gym battle, Professor Sycamore gave medals to Bonnie and Dedenne, as well as Ash, Serena, Clemont, Mairin, Alain, and all of their Pokémon, for all of their heroic efforts against Team Flare. The group then posed for a photo. At night, she watched the fireworks and Prism Tower lighting up with Ash, Serena, and Clemont. In Facing the Needs of the Many!, Bonnie went after Xerosic along with Ash, Serena, and Ash's Greninja to rescue her brother Clemont from Xerosic, but when they got there, Clemont was being put under control by Xerosic. After Xerosic was arrested by Officer Jenny, Bonnie reunited with Squishy and Zygarde, who told the gang that Zygarde needed Greninja's powers as Ash-Greninja. After when Greninja left with Squishy and Zygarde, Bonnie made a promise to Squishy that once she becomes a trainer, she will go on another adventure with Squishy in the future. In Till We Compete Again!, during Ash's video call to and , Delia tells Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena they are free to stop by Pallet Town sometime for a visit. After the video call, Bonnie realizes that their Kalos journey is definitely coming to a close for sure. Bonnie was upset, in which she barely ate anything and claimed she had too many sweets earlier. Clemont reminded her not to do so before meals. Later, Professor Sycamore, Alain, and Mairin stop by to bid them a final farewell before the gang heads to the airport. After Professor Sycamore, Alain, and Mairin left, Ash and the others head to the airport, which caused Bonnie to be sad again. When the gang arrived at the airport, the Pokémon started bidding many farewells among each other. However, Dedenne was unable to bear the goodbyes and runs off around the airport. After Bonnie found Dedenne, she tells him that they need to say their goodbyes. She explains to Dedenne that Ash and Serena need to go on and pursue their dreams, the same as she wants to become a Trainer someday with her partner Dedenne. She told him that she will hopefully defeat Serena and Ash in a Pokémon Showcase and Pokémon Battle respectively, and have a gym battle against her brother Clemont. Dedenne jumps back into Bonnie's arms, although still upset, but understands what Bonnie is saying and begins to cheer up along with her. After Serena's flight left for Hoenn, Clemont and Ash have one final battle before Ash's flight leaves for Kanto, just like how their Kalos adventure all started. Bonnie watches the battle between Clemont's Bunnelby and Ash's Pikachu. After the battle during the sunset, she and Clemont watch as Ash's flight leaves Kalos for Kanto. Later, Bonnie and Clemont return to Prism Tower while she recalls all the amazing Pokémon she has met and befriended throughout her journey with Clemont, Ash, and Serena, such as having a in Bonnie's ponytail in To Find a Fairy Flower!, meeting a and taking care of it along with The Lapras Defense Crew (Jay, Heidi, and Kye) in Bonnie for the Defense!, looking after and having fun with a from the fossil research lab in The Tiny Caretaker!, and finally Squishy. She also recalls playing Ninja along with Dedenne and Pikachu, proposing to Lilia to be a keeper for her brother Clemont, and finally promising Squishy that she will go on a brand new adventure with him as soon as she becomes a Trainer someday. Other appearances In SS037, Clemont attended a fishing competition and brought Bonnie along with him. A short while later, they met , a Pokémon Connoisseur. Cilan told Bonnie and Clemont that he wanted to visit Prism Tower, so she and her brother accompanied him there. When they decided to take the subway to get there, Bonnie however, ended up boarding the train all by herself and she did not realize that the train she boarded had a problem. Cilan and Clemont both managed to rescue Bonnie from the runaway malfunctioned train. However, just before the two reached the train, a got the train to move again with Bonnie still on board. After she got rescued before the train crashed, they took Cilan to check out Prism Tower before he splits up with Bonnie and Clemont. Bonnie made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of I Choose You! alongside Clemont. Character Bonnie is a young and cheerful girl who is always excited to meet new Pokémon. At times, she gets too invasive with Pokémon, similar to , Burgundy and , causing them to attack her. She is very proud of her brother's accomplishments as an inventor, but sometimes criticizes him if his inventions do not work. For reasons currently unknown, she tries to find a wife for Clemont, first seen when she asks Viola and if they could marry her brother. This causes him to get embarrassed and remove her with his arm. Bonnie seems to see Serena as a big sister, and they actively take part in several activities together, like baking Poké Puffs, or clothes shopping. They also sleep together and play games as well. In fact, the majority of the time, if she isn't clinging on to Clemont, she's attached herself to Serena. On the rare occasion she's scared or troubled, if Clemont isn't nearby, Bonnie will hug Serena for comfort. She is also one of the few characters aware that Serena has a crush on Ash. Bonnie doesn't interact with Ash as often as she does with Serena or her brother, but it is evident that she looks upon him favorably, and respects him. She almost always supports Ash in battle, the only exception being when he battles her brother. Ash in turn cares for Bonnie like a little sister, and does his best to help protect her, though he is quite lenient about it compared to Clemont. Being relatively immature himself, Ash is usually the first to support Bonnie's pleas for fun activities, even when Clemont is reluctant. She also views Ash as being quite dense, being unable to see the obvious affection Serena has for him. Bonnie dislikes feeling left out. In Battles in the Sky!, she got upset because she was too small to glide in a wing suit and in A Stealthy Challenge!, where she naively asks Ash's newly evolved to change back into so she could see his evolution, in which Clemont replied that her request was obviously impossible. Though she cannot own her own Pokémon, she participates in things that she can still do, such as refereeing unofficial matches. She also asks her brother permission to "keep" Pokémon that she one day wants to train, when she is old enough to be a Trainer. She enjoys taking care of her friend's Pokémon and particularly likes brushing their fur, similar to a . She always likes to be able to participate in the same activities the rest of the group are taking part in, and not being able to (such as in Battles in the Sky! when she was denied entry to the indoor sky diving facility), or otherwise being unable to get her own way, causes her to pout. These accomplishments may seem small but they are a way for Bonnie to occupy herself and continuously learn more about being a Trainer. Bonnie is shown to be innocently ignorant of scary things, seeing them more as being 'interesting' or 'fun'. This is seen in Seeking Shelter From the Storm! and Scary Hospitality!, where, when facing supernatural phenomenon that scares her elder travelling companions, Bonnie is seen happily looking around for the source of it. That's not to say that Bonnie can't be scared. Though she has no problem watching Pokémon battles, Bonnie does not like bullying or one-sided violence, and is often seen burying her face in her brother's or Serena's clothes in such situations. All in all, Bonnie is still a child. In Battling on Thin Ice!, she became tired easily and had to be put to bed early. In A Jolting Switcheroo!, she began to cry after she lost track of Dedenne. Ash and Serena had to help calm her down and encouraged her not to give up. In Splitting Heirs!, it was revealed that she dislikes carrots. In Under the Pledging Tree!, Bonnie drew a portrait of 's Pokémon during the Coumarine City Pledging Tree Festival. Bonnie's love for Pokémon can be seen in her clothing and other gear, having a pajamas, a swimsuit, a apron set and and winter outfits. She also sleeps in a tent. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Kiyono Yasuno |vaen=Sarah Natochenny |desc= is a wild Pokémon that Bonnie was playing with after she got separated from and company. Espurr's known moves are and .}} befriended Bonnie due to her hair clip being shaped like a flower. Clemont tried to capture her for his sister to take care of, but it failed due to her already belonging to and Florence. After losing her flower in an accident, she wandered off until landing on Bonnie. She stayed with her until finding a new flower. Later when attacked she helped by using Aromatherapy, soothing them into not attacking. By the end of the episode, she reunited with Florence and said goodbye to Bonnie. She reappeared in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. None of Flabébé's moves are known.}} by Heidi, Jay, and Kye, who had sworn to protect it after they found it all alone and hurt in a lake. After playing with Lapras, the children discovered its body was feeling hot. It was briefly treated by , but he suggested they should bring a Nurse Joy as Lapras had a serious fever. Nurse Joy arrived and quickly made Lapras recover. After healing, Lapras started to cry out for the sky. Clemont figured it wanted to return to its friends in the sea. Although the children were initially against the idea of letting Lapras return to its natural habitat, they decided that if they really loved it, they would help in returning it. Moments later, appeared, wanting to steal Lapras. While , Clemont, and fought them, the children ensured Lapras was guided safely to the sea. Although it got confused by James's Inkay's , Heidi made it remember the good times they had with it. After this, its friends quickly came to help it and froze Team Rocket with . Afterwards, Lapras said goodbye to the Lapras Defense Force as it returned to sea with it friends. It reappeared in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Lapras's only known move is .}} in a forest at night as a . After playing with it and taking care of it for a while, Team Rocket tried to steal Tyrunt. Bonnie and Tyrunt tried to run away from them, but eventually Team Rocket caught up to them and snatched Tyrunt. When Team Rocket let Bonnie fall from their balloon, Tyrunt evolved into Tyrantrum and saved Bonnie before sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Afterwards Bonnie asked Clemont to catch Tyrantrum, but he failed due to it already belonging to someone. It turned out that Tyrantrum was a restored fossil Pokémon from a nearby research center, and was returned to be with its kind there, but not before having one final good-bye with Bonnie. It reappeared in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Tyrantrum's known moves are and .}} , Bonnie took care of this Core that had escaped the captivity of Team Flare. Under Bonnie's care, Squishy learned to trust humans, and place its faith in Bonnie, , , and the others. It left Bonnie to return to its duty of watching over Kalos in Forming a More Perfect Union!, following the ultimate defeat of Team Flare.}} |type1=Ghost |type2=Grass |img=Shiny Phantump.png |cap=A wild Shiny Phantump |epnum=XY117 |epname=Making Friends and Influencing Villains! |vajp=Yuka Terasaki |vaen=Lisa Ortiz |desc=This wild, was separated from its home after an encounter with Team Rocket. The young Pokémon was not used to life outside its forest shrine, and was afraid of strangers, but thanks to Bonnie, Dedenne, and her friends, Phantump grew out of its shell and made many new friends. While Team Rocket tried to get payback on the Phantump, the Shiny Phantump eventually reunited with its group and led a counter-attack that sent them blasting off. Bonnie and the others bade farewell to Phantump and its friends, new and old, with an offering of macrons and Pokémon food before continuing on their journey. Phantump's known moves are , , and .}} Temporary instead of her own bag while at the Pokémon Center. Bonnie didn't find out about this until and were battling. Pichu came out of the bag and used Thunder Shock on its surroundings. It was calmed by Ash's Pikachu when he shocked it with . Ash and then went to look for Pichu's original Trainer and . While the group were on their search for them, Bonnie and Pikachu decided to care for Pichu for the time being by giving it food and playing with it. Clemont then came with the idea to use one of his inventions to lure Dedenne to them. The invention eventually exploded, but the explosion was noticed by Lyn's older sister Lena who quickly rushed to the scene, as she in turn was looking for Lyn. Lena was happy to find Pichu with the group and joined them to find Lyn and Dedenne. The group eventually found them in a grape orchard, about to be attacked by wild . Pikachu drove the Beedrill away and Pichu was happily reunited with Lyn. Pichu's only known move is .}} , when she took part in 's racing training. None of Skiddo's moves are known.}} Shin'ichi Shinohara |vaen=Billy Bob Thompson |desc=This Hippopotas was summoned by to help repair its Prison Bottle, and was entrusted on Bonnie's command. Hippopotas's only known move is .}} , along with Clemont, to cross the snowy mountains and through the Frost Cavern. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} 's and got defeated by her .}} which is nicknamed Righty (Japanese: ライト Right) It attached itself to Bonnie's head while attempting to find the other arm. Bonnie later commanded it while putting out a fire. Binacle's known moves are and .}} Pokémon competitions Bonnie has competed in the following : * Pokémon Summer Camp - Winner (with , , and ; Battling Into the Hall of Fame!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=伊瀬茉莉也 Mariya Ise (XY001-XY086, XY101-present) かないみか Mika Kanai (XY087-XY100) |en=Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld |zh_yue=何寶珊 Hòh Bóusāan (Rae Ho) |zh_cmn=林美秀 Lín Měixiù |cs=Kateřina Peřinová |da=Mia Aunbirk |nl=Manou Cardoso |fi=Henni-Liisa Stam (XY001-XY137, movies) Saara Lehtonen (XY138-XY140) |el=Στέλλα Μπονάτσου Stella Bonatsou |he=מייה קדוש Mia Kadosh |hi=निलुफर मिद्दे खान Nilufer Middey Khan (Hungama dub) |id=Nining Yuningsih (XY001-season 18) Leni M. Tarra (season 18-present) |it=Valentina Pallavicino |ko=조경이 Jo Gyung-i |pl=Natalia Jankiewicz |pt_br=Jussara Marques (XY001-XY093) Luiza Cesar (XY094-present) |pt_eu=Vânia Blubird |ru=Наталья Терешкова Natalya Tereshkova |es_la=Jocelyn Robles |es_eu=Blanca Hualde |sv=Dominique Pålsson Wiklund |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ Thanwa Pakdeeamnat |vi=Võ Huyền Chi Kim Ngọc (M17-M18) }} Artwork In the manga In the movie adaptations Bonnie appeared in and . Trivia * Bonnie is the youngest female protagonist. * Bonnie serves as an antithesis to 's as she is the one who requests any older female character that the group encounters to marry and is subsequently removed by him instead of the other way around. ** One noticeable difference is that Bonnie does not ask any Nurse Joys or Officer Jennys to marry Clemont; these are the most common targets of Brock's affection. * Much like at the beginning of the , Bonnie (along with Ash and Clemont) was shocked by Pikachu when first meeting Ash. This follows the running gag in the anime, which involves Pikachu accidentally frying all of Ash's female traveling companions' bicycles, or, if they do not have one, shocking the girls themselves; with Serena being the only exception. * In the Japanese version, Bonnie refers to herself in the third person. This is also carried over to the dub in some occasions. Names Related articles * Bonnie * Mirror Bonnie * Category:Anime characters Category:Ash's friends Category:Anime running gags de:Heureka (Animecharakter) es:Bonnie/Clem fr:Clem (dessin animé) it:Clem (anime) ja:ユリーカ (アニメ) zh:柚麗嘉（動畫）